FANTASY DEATH BATTLE: KRATOS VS SPARTAN 117
by Dancesnapple
Summary: Here we go! Round 8. Master Chief vs the God of War. Let's find out who the top spartan is!


_**I don't do a particularly good job of explaining Kratos' backstory, mostly because I love the character, but give little to no shit about most of the events he goes through. It's like watching Batman beat up on thugs. You know the result and it gets boring, and I don't wanna type it all out. Sue me.**_

One word. One name. A title that spells death to all foes and ensures your demise. These soldiers are the highest grade warriors, trained from birth. One word. One name. Spartan.

Like Kratos, Spartan God of War and all round badass.

And John 117, Spartan II 'Demon' of the Human-Covenant War.

Welcome. I am DANCESNAPPLE, and I will evaluate the weapons, armor, and skills of these combatants to show who would win. . . a death battle.

_**The God.**_

Born as a regular human, Kratos was a master Spartan warrior, until the day the gods would directly interfere with his life, leading to the death of those closest to him, coating his body in the white ashes of his loved ones.

He would become the God of War upon killing Ares, only to be later betrayed and killed by Zeus. However, Kratos laughs at death. Pretty much, he dies or just straight goes to hell in every game until he literally just climbs his ass out.

His revenge would lead him on the war path to power, killing off any and all Olympian gods that stand between him and Zeus.

Yeah, I could go into his story in more detail, but there's really nothing much to speak of. God stands in his way, he kills then brutally, gets a power up from their corpse. In the purposes of this fight, Kratos will be going with his God of War III loadout of skills and powers.

Kratos is insanely strong, able to lift and throw a titan! This roughly places his strength at being able to literally bench press a mountain. Stronger than Hercules, he also boasts extreme durability. . . against blunt damage. Kratos is able to withstand being crushed and all many of beating attempts, however he also is succumbed to the same weakness as old days Wonder Woman, being just as easily damaged as anyone else when it comes to sharpened piercing weapons. Despite this, he can take an INSANE amount of punishment. While his body is unable to resist getting pierce by weapons, it will still survive, as he has been completely impaled through by a two handed sword and still lived. This means that while he is vulnerable to piercing damage, it will take A LOT of it to bring him down.

Kratos presents extreme reaction times well above that of the human body and does possess higher speed feats than regular humans, allowing him to react to the attacks of Hermes. However, his speed itself is not that much higher as he still moves relative to human speed. Kratos generally relies on his incredible strength and tanking abilities to power through his enemies.

Kratos is also extremely skilled in all sorts of weaponry, as we see with his arsenal of Olympian weapons, like:

The Blades of Exile – twin blades chained to Kratos to use in extreme close to mid range combat. Also possess the ability to summon an ethereal Spartan Phalanx and stab out with spears. (Blades of Athena and Claws of Hades will not be used, since their functionality is the same.)

Nemean Cestus – Cestus gauntlets taken from Hercules. Grants him powerful blows capable of creating shockwaves along the ground.

Bow of Apollo – A bow and arrow weapon firing flame arrows. His only long ranged weapon.

Head of Helios – No pun here. He literally carries the head of Helios, which blinds his enemies to stun them.

Boots of Hermes – Allows him short bursts of speed, making him nearly a blur.

Icarus Wings – grant him the power of flight.

Golden Fleece – A shoulder armor attachment, his only armor. Reflects magic and energy based attacks.

Finally, the Blade of Olympus – a blue majestic blade of power, charging Kratos with the energy to fight on and releases powerful energy. It is Kratos' only weapon not made from Earthly materials, meaning it is the only one that is indestructible.

Fierce and determined. Simple and easily fooled. Ferocious and strong. Straightforward and predictable. Kratos has a mix of strengths and weaknesses, but he more than overcomes any disadvantage in the end.

"If all those on Olympus would defy me my vengeance, then all of Olympus will die."

_**The Demon.**_

Seeing as how I HAVE used Master Chief before, I won't waste my time going over every detail. Trained since the age of 6 and augmented by technology, he is physical perfection with a mind honed for perfect combat efficiency.

Master Chief is very strong, capable of rolling tanks upright offhanded. He is also able to stop a speeding car head on at highway speeds. While his strength is impressive for someone who's otherwise a regular human, his durability is his greatest strength. In a single suit of MJOLNIR Mark 6 armor, he has survived not one, not two, but THREE falls from orbit, through an atmosphere, and into the ground. Each time, he has literally just gotten back up, though some hit harder than others, flooring him for a small amount of time.

Chief's most valuable physical capability is his speed and reflexes. Capable of running and moving at speeds of over 60 MPH, his base speed more than doubles that of his competitor, Kratos. However, the true feat is that of his reaction time. In a past armor, the MJOLNIR Mark 5, he was capable of deflecting a speeding lethal missile locked onto him. The Mark 6 armor further heightens that abilty, making Master Chief literally able to react enough to dodge bullets.

His suit also grants him various other protections. His visor allows him heat vision, night vision, motion radar, flashbang protection, and filters to keep his vision safe. Even with the suit on, Master Chief is trained in the art of stealth, capable of masterfully infiltrating sound sensitive high security locations despite weighing over a ton with his suit, proving how agile he can be. His energy shielding is also extremely powerful, recharging within seconds and capable of deflecting the damage of physical blows and powerful weapons. Chief has, at several points, used himself as a human wall to clock a hail of enemy fire to allow his allies safe passage without serious energy.

Being trained from a young age, Chief has also mastered self defense fighting techniques of the military, integrating military weaponry into martial arts.

Like Kratos, Chief will be taking in a slew of weapons into combat, like:  
The MA5 assault rifle, the standard close the mid range weapon throughout the Halo experience.

The BR55 battle rifle, a mid to long range burst shot accuracy weapon.

M9 frag grenades, along with a loud of plasma and pulse grenades.

The M4 shotgun for close range combat.

The M6 pistol.

The M739 light machine gun, or SAW. Extremely useful at all ranges, and more devastating up close.

The System 99 Sniper rifle. Extremely powerful and accurate ranged weapon.

The ARC 920 Railgun. Heavy damage for all ranges.

The M41 Rocket launcher.

And the Model 6 nonlinear rifle, or Spartan Laser. Accurate and dangerous using at close range, fires a powerful red laser.

He will also have access to the majority of armor abilities, to a degree. Only the ones that he could conceivably have on him before the fight begins and what he could find on hand.

Master chief's accuracy and use of each weapon is beyond human comprehension, while his own abilities were never the absolute best in any category among Spartans, he was always on a high enough level to mimic most feats done by the best of each, making him the ultimate jack of all trades. Even a mile away, he can potentially fire a sniper shot through the small couple inch opening in the side of a covenant ship to take out the pilot.

Despite all his talents, Chief's most prominent feature, the one that set him above all others, is his luck. His intuition of what to do and always getting what he needs to finish a job and survive to face the next threat.

He knows the trade of killing, and has no weaknesses. He will fight to the end, no matter what, and believes the motto.

"Spartans never die."

Alright, the combatants are set. Let's settle this once and for all. Spartan vs Spartan. Magic vs Technology. Lets bring a god's sword to a gun fight. IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

. . . . .

A pod fell from the sky, rocketing in. The clouds parted as the pod roared out of the sky. Below was a ruined base. The pod lands with a crushing thud as the hatch on the front blasts off. A massive green armored soldier slide out of it, rifle up.

He scanned the area, finding buildings and bunkers broken open and bodies on the ground. He ducked down, checking a corpse to find a massive wound, almost like a large blade was ripped through. He clicked his radio on. "This is Spartan 117. Landed on site. No contacts. KIAs all over. Going to scout the base out before reinforcements can come in. over."

A voice called. "Happy hunting Chief." The spartan began lightly stepping forward from wall to wall, weapon up. Nothing showed on radar, so he expanded the range. Still nothing. One more expansion. Yep, that red dot appeared. It wasn't moving too fast, just waking speed. It was heading towards him.

Spartan 117 moved quickly and quietly. He was able to reduce his radar as the red dot came into view. Chief readied his rifle as a while man with golden shoulder armor and crimson tattoo came around the corner.

The two stood off.

_**Fight!**_

Kratos whipped an arm out, his blade swinging toward Chief, who dodge rolls to a knee fire position. He opens fire as Kratos speeds back around the corner.

Chief hops back out of the knee position, tossing a grenade to bounce around the corner.

The grenade blows, taking a wall of the building, but Chief catches a blip on his radar. Chief steps back as Kratos rips from the building, missing a weapon swing.

Chief fires again, Kratos blocking the bullets with his fleece. The fleece propels the bullets back at Chief's shield, forcing him to hold his fire.

Kratos rushes forward with the Boots of Hermes while slashing at Chief, but the metal warrior ducked onto his knees and leaned back, making the slash swipe just over him. Kratos skids to halt.

Chief uses his offhand to grab his Railgun, firing the powerful shot. The shot is repelled as a red energy phalanx of spartan shields blocks it and counters with spears. The attack hits against a yellow shield. Kratos looks confused to find a yellow hexagonal pattern shield around Chief.

In annoyance, he slashes at it, the blade pinging off the shield as Chief dropped his railgun, activating a plasma grenade. Chief threw the grenade right as Kratos pulled his sword back by the chain. The plasma grenade sticks onto the blade of Exile. Kratos quickly swings the chain away. The grenade detonates, breaking off the chain and heavily damaging the blade.

Kratos prepares to attack with his other blade before the bubble shield pops away. Chief fires back, but Kratos dashes to the side with the Boots, leaving a small trail behind him. Chief tossed his rifle away as the clip ran dry, pulling out the battle rifle. He fires as Kratos soars into the air with his Icarus Wings. He lands on the other side of a downed tank as cover.

He replaces the destroyed left blade with one of his Cestus'. With a roar, he punched the entire tank into the air towards Chief's standing location. Chief braced himself as the tank landed on him. With a large grunt of effort, he rolled the tank off his shoulders behind him with a metal ringing thud.

Kratos closed the distance with the distraction. "DIE!" He punched with the cestus' hand. The punch goes through an image of Chief, hitting the tank away into a building. The hologram fades out as Chief rolls away. Kratos uses his remaining Exile blade's chain to whip out and trip Chief onto the ground. Kratos jumps up to crash down with the Cestus, but the slow weapon allows Chief to roll out of the punch path.

The hit on the ground creates a shockwave, sending Chief back into the remains of a warthog jeep. Without missing a beat, he one handed pulled out his shotgun as Kratos stopped his next charge to pull his fleece up.

The shotgun shot repels off the fleece, but spreads enough to hit around the fleece too, causing ignorable wounds on Kratos' side. He quickly sprints back, out of range of the shotgun. In fluid motion, he pulls back into a firing position for the Bow of Apollo, firing a flame arrow as Chief rolls back behind the junk jeep.

The arrow explodes on the jeep, blowing up the gas lines and launching the warthog up and over Chief. Chief rolls forward into a firing position, Sniper Rifle out. One well placed shot, and the bullet pierced right into the Bow's string, making the weapon useless.

Kratos takes to the air again with his Icarus Wings. He moves into aerial maneuvers, but Chief stays right on target, firing his sniper shot as it pierces through the top of Kratos' right wing. The shot rips the wing up too much as Kratos lands behind some rubble. Trying to move the wing and failing, he growls in anger.

Chief tosses aside the sniper, finding a rocket launcher in some rubble. He checks the ammo to find a rocket in the chamber. One double check of the radar to make sure Kratos was there behind the rubble, and he fired.

Kratos heard the rocket coming, waiting. The rocket detonates on the rubble, blasting it apart, but Kratos powers through the blast, speeding straight at Chief with the Boots. He swings his exile blade.

Chief tosses the rocket launcher up, the blade cutting through and detonating the remaining rocket, blasting the two apart. Chief rolls to his feet as his ears ring with beeping. His shields were knocked out. Kratos charged in, pulling his Cestus back to punch.

Chief tossed up a Pulse grenade, the grenade activating on the Cestus as it turns into an energy sphere, crushing the Cestus. Kratos pulls his hand out and ducks back as the grenade detonates a final boom, destroying the Cestus. Kratos uses his now free hand to bring up the head of Helios. The bright light shines like the sun, brightening everyone in front of him.

Chief stands up in the shine as his visor stops the blinding effect. Chief drew his pistol, firing the full clip at Kratos' feet, breaking the wings off of his right Boot of Hermes. Kratos ducks away and rushes to cover as Chief rushes the opposite direction away. Chief twists around to chuck a frag grenade after Kratos, further pushing the god away from him.

Each hides behind cover, Kratos behind a downed bunker, and Chief inside a half crushed building. Chief quickly searches through the area silently. He kept one eye on his radar for Kratos. Lets see what he can find.

Kratos ducks around a corner, looking around for the metallic warrior. He took the time to equip his right hand Cestus and swap his remaining blade to his left hand. He entered the building, quickly searching it. He had one thought. _This tactical shit's getting really old. _He got to the center of the first floor, slamming his Cestus into the ground and using the shockwave to destroy the entire building.

He rips himself from the rubble with ease. He looks around, finding no sing of Chief in the rubble. "Coward! Face me!" He caught the shimmer of a red line in the air. The red line targeted onto his chest. He turned to see Chief on a not too far watch tower, spartan laser in hand.

The laser fired as Kratos brought his Fleece up. The red beam clashes onto the armor, reflecting back. Chief, just barely, manages to jump out from the tower, but the shot launches his spartan laser out of his hand. Chief lands on the ground to see a charging Kratos. Chief, in a style that would make the mop proud, pulls out the SAW just like a tommy gun and fires.

Kratos once more tries to rely on the fleece, but shoulder armor can't protect much. The bullet spread creates major wounds on his side and legs. Chief runs out of ammo and pops in a new clip. He takes aim at Kratos, who breaths heavily. Suddenly, Kratos erupts out, holding a blue blade, the Blade of Olympus. It empowers his power as he rockets forward.

Chief opens fire again, but Kratos simply ignores the damage, tanking through. He swings down, slicing through the light machine gun. Chief, ducking to the side, pops out his large combat knife and runs it into Kratos' right arm, but the god barely cares as he tosses the large metal man thirty yards into a wall.

Chief recovers from the hit, barely dodging to his right to avoid getting run through by the blue blade. Chief elbows Kratos in the jaw, but the god barely registers the hit before punching Chief through the building with his Cestus.

Chief scrapes across the ground and skids to a halt. Coughing up blood inside his helmet and part of his vision blurry, he sits up to lean on some rubble. His chest armor is smashed apart from the hit and his shields were now offline.

He looks up, seeing Kratos limping towards the spartan. Kratos gets to Chief, coughing up his blood and riddled with bullets. He pulls up the Blade of Olympus with his good arm, the blade glowing blue. Kratos could hear a very high frequency charging sound. He didn't wait as he swung the blue glowing blade.

Just as he swung, Chief brought up his red glowing spartan laser, which just happened to fall where he now laid. The red and blue glows blind both fighters as the final attack is hit.

_**KO!**_

LUCKY SON OF A BITCH! (Kratos' burned body falls back with the Blade of Olympus falling from his hands. Chief is the winner)

Indeed, let's compare our two combatants. First strength. Overwhelmingly in Kratos' favor.

Second, durability, which while Kratos survives massive shit, Chief wins out en mass.

Third, speed, which without the Boots which aren't permanent, Chief wins.

Fourth, reaction time, with which is overwhelmingly in Chief's favor.

Five, vitality, Kratos can definitely take a hell of a lot more punishment.

Six, variability. Both combatants have a very large variety of weapons and abilities to choose from, however, Kratos is someone who has his own natural super powers, meaning he relies less on the abilities of his weapons and more on his own skill. Chief also has a much larger arsenal with various weapons with overlapping functionalities. Chief wins in weapon variance.

Seven, training. Both warriors are trained from childhood and have equal experience/fighting skill. Draw.

Eight, intelligence. Kratos can be creative, but is impatient and stubborn. Chief is trained as a tactical master to be a commander of other spartans. Point Chief.

Finally, a secret factor is Chief's luck. You can't have a fair fighting battle without Chief's luck being a factor since it is a function of his character. Now, luck wouldn't win Chief any battle he goes into. For instance, Chief wouldn't magically land by Kryptonite while trying and failing to fight Superman. He'd die. But, it does give him yet another edge.

But there's another reason why Chief would win in a match up. It's a mismatched fight. Kratos fights at his best against someone on his level so he can get them into a brawl. He faces them with power against power. However, Master Chief is a ranged fighter, utilizing nothing but weapons that Kratos does NOT have sufficient resistance against. Even if Kratos is overall a stronger character, Chief has far too many advantages based off the setup for such a match.

And no, Kratos can't just "Smash him" or "Rip him apart." Be honest with yourself. Batman is a match for Superman despite Superman having the ability to do the same to him. The reason is that a real honest to god fight is not just a finish like that. Kratos would have to plan, dodge around, and survive far too much to get his magic bullet victory because, yes, if Kratos DID get a full chance to beat Chief to death, the fight would be over in Kratos' favor. However, real fights are far too complex for that outcome, unless Chief were to straight fist fight him or attempt using an energy sword, which would be suicide.

The winner is Master Chief Petty Officer, Spartan John 117. The ultimate spartan. Don't worry, Kratos will climb out of hell next week for a rematch.

_**Next Time on DEATH BATTLE!**_

A soldier in red white and blue. "There's only one God, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like THAT."

A jump suited man in a visor. "Come on, professor! I'm packing a bazooka behind each eyeball. What do you want from me?"


End file.
